digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Morxito
Un Saludo -- WXT (Discusión) 16:39 25 dic 2011 Te agradecería que trabajases más las traducciones de las páginas que haces y no las pusieras tal cual las traduce el Traductor de Google. Te explico por qué: dicho traductor traduce literalmente, es decir, no ordena los sustantivos, adjetivos, verbos, etc de manera correcta a la hora de traducir la frase en cuestión al español. Espero que te haya quedado claro y si tienes alguna duda consúltalo con los administradores :) Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 21:28 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Re: Que yo sepa el unico BlackImperialdramon es en Dragon Mode, no Fighter Mode, y recuerda que en la Wiki inglesa si se permite crear articulos con informacion fanart, lo que ves en esa carta es el Imperialdramon Fighter Mode normal. -- 17:06 6 feb 2012 (UTC) :Primero que nada, con respecto a las imagenes, que seamos administradores no signfica que podamos enterarnos de absolutamente TODAS las imagenes subidas al Wiki, aparte que algunos de nosotros no solo trabajamos en esta Wiki, tambien en otras, y tambien debemos hacer otras cosas que no incluyen estar aqui en la Wiki, ya he borrado la imagen que comentaste. Con respecto al tema principal, concuerdo que lo que dices es verdad acerca de como se agrega el fanart en la Wiki inglesa, sin embargo, he revisado otras fuentes, y no existe un "BlackImperialdramon FM", solo Dragon Mode, que aparece en un videojuego de nintendo DS (Digimon World: Dawn and Dusk), si estas seguro de que existe, es porque tienes mas pruebas aparte de una imagen que podria ser, con un simple programa de edicion de imagenes, editada en los colores, entre otras cosas. Si pudieras darme otra prueba de eso te lo agradeceria (P.D: he revisado en otras Wikis de Digimon en otro idiomas, y solo he visto a la Wiki aleman e inglesa con ese artículo). -- 18:07 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:Bloquear Gracias por comunicarmelo, le he dejado un aviso en su discusión, recuerda que el bloqueo es la última opción con un usuario si desobedece a menudo las normas, en su caso como no es aún TAN grave, se le deja un aviso, si continua se usaria el bloqueo. -- 22:42 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Re Hola mira para que me vengas a discutir de digimon te falta demasiado y en otras su aparicion en hunters es mas poderosa que la de 02 ya que en 02 no demostro ser un digimon mega poderoso si no ordinario y en hunters demostro lo contrario y por algo es la seccion curiosidades a si que no me vengas a discutir cuando no sabes ni mucho del tema o quieres que estea desaciendo tus ediciones es seccion curiosidades no es confirmado son especulaciones si no sabes lo que significa seccion no opines..........XxBrayanxX 02:08 22 may 2012 (UTC) Re No lo digo por mis ediciones yo se lo que se de digimon y se mucho por eso digo y lo de imperialdramon amigo es que date cuenta de su nivel en digimon 02 es muy debil como un mega ordinario imperialdramon modo dragon fue derrotado por skullsatamon pero en hunters lanso su ataque a un VenomMyotismon y tubo un poder destructivo superior y si se sobre el ataque que me dices pero solo te digo que en hunters imperialdramon modo luchador es mas poderoso ya que acabo con 3 megas regulares de un solo golpe y fue muy facil algo que en 02 no iso y solo esta en articulo de curiosidades que bien puede ser real o especulacion nada mas bueno espero que se acabe hay el tema y sigas ayudando editando y viendo los errores ortograficos y serio tienes razon en varias me equivoco bueno chau cuidate suerte............XxBrayanxX 02:30 22 may 2012 (UTC) Aviso Hey mira te lo dire por ultima ves si sigues a si are saber a los administradores por estar haciendo guerras de ediciones tonta y innesesarias ya que no tiene nada de malo ese articulo de curiosidades en imperialdramon modo luchador si sigues a si hablare con los administradores para que te bloquen por iniciar peleas tontas a si que deja de estar como un niño caprichoso eso es todo si no are que seas sancionado.........XxBrayanxX 02:45 22 may 2012 (UTC) Re Mira te lo digo por ultima ves ami no me gusta entrar en lios con nadie esa opinion en el articulo de imperialdramon modo luchador que es mas fuerte en digimon hunters que en digimon 02 es la opinion de varios usuarios y por algo esta en la seccion curiosidades es confirmado o una especulacion si tu sigues eliminando esa informacion ya que no es un articulo creado por mi es por otros usarios y si hablas de respetar el punto de vista respeta tu el punto de vista de varios usuarios y no solamente vamos hacer caso al tuyo es lo ultimo que te digo deja de estar intentando entrar en lios en vanos por que conmigo no los tendras de lo contrario are saber a los administrados piensalo nada mas........XxBrayanxX 00:00 25 may 2012 (UTC) Re Mira si no sabes amigo Bandai iso declaraciones de reclamos de muchos fans bueno imperialdramon modo luchador estubo hay la bandai dijo que el nivel que lo hicieron ver a imperialdramon modo luchador fue muy bajo por que es un digimon mucho mas fuerte al contrario al nivel que mostro en digimon 02 cosas corregidas en digimon 02 la pelicula el regreso de diaboromon y en hunters por eso te digo amigo deja de estar en esas discuciones por favor el tema queda hay por favor no me gusta estar en pleitos solo me gusta contribuir bien y ayudar a los nuevos usuarios a si que dejalo hay nada mas esta bien respeta el criterio de varios usuarios y tambien no lo digo por solo criterio si no por la misma pagina de digimon............XxBrayanxX 00:16 25 may 2012 (UTC) Re:Mal Tienes razón y haces bien en borrar especulaciones en el sector de las curiosidades de los artículos. --WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 05:58 26 may 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Ola amigo bueno mira si algun dia pensastes que fui soberbio y agresivo con mis palabras disculpame pero no fue a si no fue mi intencion por favor espero que nuestras diferencias queden aca solo ahora te pido que estas en linea ahora mismo que ayudes y esteas pendiente de actos de vandalismos de varias personas como veras en mi discusion uno me dejo un mensaje por favor ayudame a deshacer sus ediciones que estan borrando todo por favor debemos estar unidos con estos actos para el bien de la wiki digimon........XxBrayanxX 01:42 31 may 2012 (UTC) VpA Teniendo en cuenta la baja actividad que hay estos días por la Wiki, considero innecesario votar a un nuevo administrador.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 23:28 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: MetalGreymon Ola Morxito bueno sobre eso es que en cards y en informacion de paginas que dan informacion confirmada de digimon metalgreymon puede rivalisar con megas al igual que skullgreymon y nivel de ataques de este mismo alcansan un nivel nuclear algo que en anime no mostro por eso reverti los cambios de un usuario cuando lo borro pero bueno al veces la informacion de cards o e la bandai no concuerdan con el anime en ocaciones pero seria bueno consultarlo como tu lo hicistes esperemos respuesta sobre este tema bueno chau cuidate suerte.............XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:41 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Blog Agradezco tu intención, pero he tenido que borrar tu blog por no estar autorizado por un administrador. Además, esos textos, si no vienen de parte de un administrador, pierden autoridad.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 10:32 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Re:Niños elegidos Técnicamente es cierto, así que adelante (aunque según doblajes, claro, aquí en Espaa se definieron todos como elegidos).--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 11:21 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Re:Digimon Hunters Porque en realidad, "Hunters" no es el séptimo anime, sino una trama de Digimon Xros Wars. En el propio artículo de Digimon Xros Wars lo dejé explicado, añadiendo además referencias de fuentes oficiales (incluyendo la web de TOEI Europa) que indica que Xros Wars son 79 episodios. Por eso moví todo el contenido al artículo de Xros Wars y redireccioné el título.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 16:45 4 sep 2012 (UTC) :La Wiki inglesa ya está moviendo el contenido de "Digimon Hunters" a "Digimon Xros Wars" como ya comprobé cuando me enteré de esto. Los enlaces que proporcioné, por cierto, son dos: el primero, una entrevista en la que se define como "el tercer arco argumental", te lo reenlazo aquí para que lo veas. Y el segundo, es la web oficial de TOEI Europe, en el que aqui dan el anuncio del estreno en Italia de la 6ª temporada, especificando que se trata de 79 episodios.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 11:46 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Re:Nombres de personajes Habría que ponerlos todos como el de Taichi Yagami. Por cierto, no fue el único motivo por los que revertí esos cambios. También influía que con eso habías creado redirecciones dobles, algo que hay que impedir a la hora de renombrar.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 19:59 17 sep 2012 (UTC) Re:Re: ¿Contraproducente? Para eso utilizamos las redirecciones, para que busquemos el término que busquemos (hay quien hace la búsqueda en japonés y quien la hace en inglés) lo encontremos.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 22:56 17 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola, reemplazaste la imágen de Bandai de Angemon, en todos los digimon se intenta poner esa imagen oficial que aparece en el digimon reference book, página oficial de donde se saca la info de los digimon. Por favor, ya hay una imágen así no reemplazes esa imágen en todo caso sube otra. Gracias. Joacoz (discusión) 17:50 17 oct 2012 (UTC) A que va esa pregunta? Bueno, de todas formas, aquí va... El disco compacto (conocido popularmente como CD por las siglas en inglés de Compact Disc) es un soporte digital óptico utilizado para almacenar cualquier tipo de información (audio, imágenes, vídeo, documentos y otros datos). Un álbum musical es una colección de pistas de audio relacionadas, editadas juntas comercialmente. El término "álbum" se originó por el hecho de que los discos para gramófono de 78 rpm se guardaban juntos en un libro parecido a un álbum fotográfico. Más tarde, "álbum" vino a referirse a un único LP de 33 rpm de canciones o música, el formato estándar de la industria discográfica para música popular era de aproximadamente 12 canciones, originalmente un número referido al pago de derechos de autor. El término "álbum" se aplica a cualquier colección de grabaciones de sonido, incluyendo el CD, MiniDisc, y casete. Incluso a un conjunto de canciones puestas a la venta al mismo tiempo para su distribución on-line en un sitio de descarga de música, se le menciona a veces como un álbum. Un sencillo (en inglés single), también llamado simple o corte, es un disco fonográfico de corta duración con una o dos grabaciones en cada cara. En los antiguos discos de vinilo venían en formato de 18 cm (en medidas sajones: 7"); pero en la actualidad se publican sencillos en casetes, discos compactos y formato digital. Su publicación generalmente cumple fines de promoción, distribución y segmentación (para radio, DJs...) y merchandising, existiendo diversos formatos como el sencillo promocional o el maxi sencillo. Santa wikipedia que estas en todos lados xD. Cualquier cosa respondeme y te ayudo. Joacoz Desembucha! (Respondeme) 16:47 19 oct 2012 (UTC) Renombraciones xD Parece que no me prestaste atención y renombraste todas las páginas, gracias :D. Asegurate de renombrar todas, no dejes a medias por favor. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 14:30 20 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Mira, me he jugado los videojuegos en los que aparecen esas evoluciones, y si, me informe bien, se que DinoBeemon es una Evolución DNA con un Stingmon dominante, peron en DW DS aparece también como digievolución solo de Stingmon. La razón por la que quite eso es simple. Quiero tratar de acomodar todo para cuándo agregue el nuevo diseño de los digimon. Si seguimos poniendo digievoluciones en las infobox sería irrelevante. Los digimons tienen infinidades de digievoluciones diferentes tanto en cartas, videojuegos, anime y manga, ponerlas todas en las infobox sería ocupar mucho espacio. Parece que siempre te la agarras conmigo, como en el chat, echame en cara todo loq ue quieras siempre, no tengo problema. Pero en vez decriticar haz algo de utilidad, si quieres cambiar las cosascambialas, en vezde gastar tiempo escribiendome, tan solo haz tra edición mejorando el lugar. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 20:17 27 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Primero, no creo que sea de apropiada forma leer el mensaje que un usuario le deja a otros usuarios, y segundo, ya te había dicho esto a ti anteriormente en el chat, por eso le pregunte a Filikis ya que no quiero imágenes repetidas o al menos quiero que esten ordenadas las imágenes, nada más que quería serciorarme, ya que no quiero que la wiki se plague de imágenes innecesarias, nada más. Disculpa si te molesto, pero creo que no deberías ver los mensajes ajenos. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 16:41 2 nov 2012 (UTC) Imágenes Lo que podrías hacer, con el asunto de las imágenes, es primero renombrar el archivo en el Wiki al nombre correcto, y luego subir una nueva versión del mismo, para no estar eliminando fotos cada vez que se sube un archivo nuevo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 19:24 2 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Mi forma de editar.. pero esta bien puesta cada imágen no? Pregutno por que quizas me mande algo malo.Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 01:26 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Si, eso sabía, pero me concentre en agregar las imágenes de Toei, y no le preste atención a las otras. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 01:29 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Error mío, pense que después de la priemera edición terminaste. 23:12 12 nov 2012 (UTC) A..otra cosa, n o se si sabías, pero después de una edición interrumpida, abajo del todo de la página, te guarda lo que escribiste para que se te haga más facil la edición. Aviso, aunque parece que ya empezaste todo de nuevo.. 23:14 12 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno, la verdad, creo que soy el menos indicado para preguntar por el hecho de que, al ser muuucho más organizado que quienes estan a cargo, tengo la mente enfocada en otros aspectos, y al darme cuenta de que hacen lo que quieren, (cuándo supuestamente de iba a cambiar la apariencia de lás páginas a fin de año), te respondo diciendote de que le preguntes a su desorganización :D. Yo quería poder hacer todos esos cambios para fin de año, pero por como me he dado cuenta, cambian las cosas antes de tiempo, y el querer sacar las lineas evolutivas estaba entre mis planes, y poner en una sección aparte todas las posibiidades de evolución. Pero bueno, por eso llegue a repudiar este sitio (mala expresión, el sitio no, como se lo maneja). En fin, eso es todo. 02:22 4 dic 2012 (UTC) Re: Porque mira, Sukamon es un digimon diferente a PlatinumSukamon, diferentes stats, evoluciones, cartas, son digimons completamente diferentes (si no hablamos de sus nom,bres y cuerpos, claro esta) Esa información del digimon, aparece en PlatinumSukamon, y al jugar el juego, se claramente, que no son los mismos digimon. Si quieres agregarlo a Sukamon, hazlo, pero me parecería irrelevante, es como decir "voy a agregar a KaratsukiNumemon a Geremon a Numemon porque solo tienen diferente el color". Es simplemente innecesario. Si no fijate en Wikimon o la wiki inglesa, estan claramente en páginas separadas.-- 16:11 5 dic 2012 (UTC) NO! Porque lleve el nombre SUKAMON no significa que pongas esa información en ese digimon, porqeu la información de Sukamon en ese videojuego es otra, aparece en drain tunnel, pero de forma aparte (y eso lo modifique yo) como un digimon normal, Platinum Sukamon es OTRO DIGIMON. Esa información de Digimon World DS ya esta en PlatinumSukamon. Aunque veo que alguien redirigio esa página yt no HAY QUE HACERLO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. SIMPLEMENTE ME HARTE DE QUE USUARIOS IMBECILES CAMBIEN LAS P´ÑAGINAS SIN SABER UNA REVERENDA MIERDA DE LO QUE SIGNIFICA UN DIGIMON. ESTOY HARTO DE QUE IDIOTAS IMBERVES ESCRIBAN COSAS MAL EN LAS PÁGINAS. HARTO DE QUE SIMPLEMENTE CONTRADIGAN SIN LA MENOR IDEA DE COMO FUNCIONA UNA ORGANIZACIÓN. VOY A SEPARAR ESA PÁGINA DE NUEVO Y PUNTO FINAL. MODIFICALA SOLO PARA MEJORARLA. Eso es todo. -- 16:22 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Galerías Hola, creo que sería lo mejor, pero como sabes hay muchos Digimon secundarios que no tienen (ni van a tener) artículos, entonces el problema es que habría que sacar las capturas de episodios. No es mala idea, pero lo consultaré con Felikis.Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 23:21 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Sencillos Sí, hazlo sería mejor.Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 21:34 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Aunque sea una wiki en español, esos álbumes/sencillos, no salieron oficialmente al español y menos en inglés. Por eso los pongo en el lenguaje japonés. Si alguno esta en inglés te pido que lo cambies. Pero si esta con los nombres japoneses los álbumes (ej:iori hida) no los cambies, as se llama el álbum y no creo que deba cambiarse el nombre. -- 22:10 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Hey, aclare en el otro mensaje que yo las puse en japonés, si había algún error, que por favor lo soluciones. Bien, otra cosa, no me importa que me bloqueen, o que hagan lo que sea necesario con mi usuario en la wiki. Pero sinceramente estoy harto, harto de tu mala forma de contestarme, cuando mis intenciones con intentar de solucionar los problemas que me has venido a reclamar a fueron y son las mejores. Si tienes algún problema en particular conmigo, dejalo de lado. Es para hacer que la wiki se vea mejor y no estar discutiendo por estupideces. Sos de los únicos que siempre me ha tirado mierda encima. En serio, deja de hacerme la contra y punto. He llegado a tal punto de decir "este muchacho quiere solo que yo me enoje o que reaccione mal". Bien, lo lograste, pero reaccionando mal, enojarme no me enojo por mensajes. En fin, llegue a a conclusión de que me tiras mierda, no me soportas, te caigo mal, y si me vieras en la cara me escupirías. Eso es una conclusión...Feliz año nuevo. Un aviso, como no voy a estar tan activo en esta wiki, te cedo el proyecto música a ti..parece que te interesaste un poco. -- 23:01 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Ves? Tú me echas mierda encima. Yo en cuanto a los nombres no tengo problema. Tú me vienes con la mierda de cambiar los nombres, los sencillos. Yo creo que ya hice demasiado por el lugar y por ese proyecto como para que me vengas a echar mierda como siempre lo haces. Basta, si te he insultado, tiene su debido motivo, tú fuiste el que primero me hecho mierda, yo te dejaba mensajes bien en un principio, pero luego cuando entrabas al chat me hacías la contra con las canciones, y con demás cosas que sinceramente, en este instante, me saben a mierda. Si mal no recuerdo, yo te había escrito que no saben lo que significa un digimon, no que no sabes una mierda de digimon (aclaremoslo, me refiero a la franquicia). Tú estas molesto conmigo por la misma razón por la cuál te alimentas, te bañas y demás cosas que haces tú. Lo haces tú mismo, fuiste el que se vino a quejar primero al chat con los nombres y no lo puedes negar. Es más sabes qué? Ahora que tienes el poder del proyecto, hazlo cómo se te antoje la gana de hacerlo. Ponle los nombres en japonés, inglés, italiano, o como te salga del agujero del culo. Simple. Y ya no te respondí de buena manera, por el hecho de que apenas llegue de nuevo a la wiki, fue como sí al verme me hubieses dejado una bolsa de estiercol prendida fuego en la puerta de la casa del vecino nuevo. Si quieres contesta el mensaje, metetelo por el culo, hazlo una novela, enmarcalo, sacale una foto, o lo que quieras. En fin, haz lo que quieras, de ahora en más es asunto tuyo. -- 13:52 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Por chat nunca te insulte. NUNCA, en todo caso me reprochabas siempre las cosas por ahí y yo te las contestaba de buena manera. Hace ya un buen tiempo que a otros usuarios les deje de hablar mal por que Ignimon me lo pidio así y refleccione y dije: "de que sirve". Pero contigo hice una excepción porque me simplemente, la tienes conmigo. No me importa si me bloquean, o me echan o lo que sea necesario. No tengo ningún problema. Pero si me bloquean, quiero que luego de eso arreglemos las cosas como corresponde, me digas TODO lo que te molesta de mí por chat y arreglemos las cosas. Por el simple hecho de que quiero que te enfoques más en la wiki que estar caprichoseando conmigo (que admito que yo también estuve mal, pero no retiro lo dicho de mí hacia ti). Así que sugiero que arreglemos todo por chat, tanto si quedamos mal o bien. Simple. Espero una respuesta, tanto negativa como positiva.-- 21:50 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Ajá...te recuerdo que e ese momento no entendías lo que te decía, y eras terco y te dije la verdad, tu te lo tomaste como insulto cuando era la realidad, yo estaba arreglando las cosas y tu me lo discutías. Si eso del bloqueo fue una amenaza, te aclaro que te escribí bien, no me importa si me bloquean, me lo merezca o no, no me importa. Lo que a mi me importa es que el lugar avance. Y en todo caso, quiero que te conectes al chat ahora por favor, al menos para aclarar las cosas mejor de lo que lo hacemos mediante mensajes. -- 23:33 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Re:Joacoz Dado que no me estoy enterando de nada con las páginas de discusión, prefiero hablar con vosotros dos en cuanto sea posible por el chat. O juntos o por separado, pero se solucionará de forma más rápida que por páginas de discusión. Y si tienes alguna prueba de lo del chat, enséñamelo, si no, no habría forma de hacer acusaciones.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 15:17 3 ene 2013 (UTC) No, no me auto bloqueé, estuve ocupado con la fanon wiki ayudandola y también con cosas de mi día a día, por eso es que he estado ausente. En sí ya refleccione sobre lo que hice hace unas semanas, y se que estuvo mal, y que yo sepa no moleste a nadie más desde nuestro conflicto. En fin, quizás vuelva cuando aclare algunas cosas. Suerte -- 20:03 17 ene 2013 (UTC) Re:Digimon gringos De momento, esas páginas se quedan, ya que no se si son oficiales o no. Y ante la duda...--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 18:00 23 ene 2013 (UTC) Re: Ola Morxito sobre eso de Omnimon no sabia que las cartas X venian marcadas o cosa como esas pero eliminaba esa imagen por que estaba muy claro que es omnimon X y no Omnimon pero bueno tus razones son correctas y nada gracias por la aclaracion chau suerte en todo........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 17:59 12 feb 2013 (UTC) Re: Ola este bueno sobre lo que dices de Omnimon que edito mucho sobre el, bueno sobre eso lo hago por que es un articulo muy concurrido por muchos usuarios y la mayoria de veces añaden mucha informacion que es innesesaria y otra sobre que dices que edito sobre digimons poderosos bueno para que sepas desde que comence en la wiki eh editado toda clase de digimons cualquier sean lo que pasa ahora es que no se edita como antes ya que no estan sacando una serie de digimons y muchos articulos eran editados y algunos con contenido incorrecto, otra razon es que ahora entro poco pero veo que editan y en la parte de los articulos que editan lo hacen bien los nuevos usuarios y al veces en el poco tiempo que entro al intenet reviso las ediciones y la mayoria esta bien y las pocas que hay informacion como se dice por demas son en articulo de digimons no poderosos como lo dices tu pero si muy populares pero es algo de casualidad pero bueno si eso crees tu tratare de tomar tu consejo en cuenta aunque no estes totalmente en lo correcto pero vere si hay algo que mejorar en mi bueno chau y suerte en todo.............XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:35 14 feb 2013 (UTC) Imperialdramon Esa esfera es el Choque Imperial de Imperialdramon,quería que saliera en el mejor momento,cuando se desencadena por cimpleto su poder pero en esa vista no salía Imperialdramon,pero si pudiera lo habría puesto.--AF ESTRELLA 14:28 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Re: Bueno te responderia de la manera que mereces pero perderia mas de mi tiempo en hacerlo (Ya lo estoy haciendo al contestarte) ya que creo que ni vales la pena para decirtelo mocoso (Y).......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 21:51 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Eso es en japonés.En español su nombre es Hackmon de los Hack de ordenadores. En eso tienes razón lo siento mucho.Te pido disculpas.LuffyASX ¿Existen los límites? (discusión) 23:26 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Tinmon El unico ataque real de Tinmon es Anti-Magic, el cual fue llamado "Recovery Power" en la versión gringa. El Thunder Ray es el ataque de Yanmamon, pero normalmente viene con los Tinmon salvajes. Igual, es más game mechanics que algo real. Yo arreglo eso. :P Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 01:06 13 may 2013 (UTC) Peacockmon No. Su perfil dice qué hay un digimon ave especifico que evoluciona en Delumon, pero si usa el Digimental de los Milagros, hay una posibilidad de que evolucione en Peacockmon. Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 05:04 13 may 2013 (UTC) Doce Olímpicos No hay problema, adelante con ello. Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 18:42 26 may 2013 (UTC) Milagros Supongo que sí. Nunca se dejó claro. No trates de buscarle lógica a Adventure o a 02. No la tienen. Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(〃－｀ω´－)ﾝｰ) 20:42 29 may 2013 (UTC) Da Pawaa ofu Robu (?) xD Sí, el poder del amor es un trope bastante común. Fijate que está hasta en Super Robot Wars (es una habilidad que se llama amor, y por un turno incrementa las habilidades del piloto hasta limites insospechados). Al tema, sí. Por desgracia, el poder de los sentimientos puede llegar a ser infinito en el Mundo Digital. Pero no es algo de todos los días. Como lo vez, se necesita cierto sacrificio (Wizarmon, Wormmon) que estalle el sentido de "righteous justice" en alguien, o de plano los sentimientos de mínimo la mitad de la humanidad (lo que pasa en Savers). Por lo tanto, es algo que siempre se deja para peleas muy importantes en el guión. Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(〃－｀ω´－)ﾝｰ) 01:47 31 may 2013 (UTC) Jijimon y Babamon Ellos fueron muy fuertes en su tiempo, pero ahora simplemente están muy viejos. Sin importar de que raza seas, eventualmente la vejez te lleva. Aún así, lo que les falta en fuerza lo tienen en capacidades magicas. Son capaces de revivir Digimon convirtiendolos en Digitamas... es más, Jijimon tiene un hechizo que le permite revertir a sus enemigos al Digitama, aunque supongo que es una habilidad que no puede usar de buenas a primeras. En fin, ellos son muy poderosos, pero a su manera. Llenos de conocimientos antiguos, entre ellos, el que les permite vivir eternamente (se supone que Jijimon lleva existiendo desde la Era Primigenia del Mundo Digital). Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(〃－｀ω´－)ﾝｰ) 13:11 2 jun 2013 (UTC) Jijimon de jovén Ni idea, la verdad. A diferencia de Babamon, donde su perfil oficial indica que ella fue una Rosemon a la cual le maldijeron su joya Tiferet, el de Jijimon solo dice que él es tan viejo como el Mundo Digital mismo. Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(〃－｀ω´－)ﾝｰ) 19:44 5 jun 2013 (UTC) Probando firma D: Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(〃－｀ω´－)ﾝｰ) 00:30 6 jun 2013 (UTC) Señores Demonio Pues solo Lucemon Falldown Mode es Demon Lord, según los perfiles oficiales. El Lucemon común y la Larva no lo son, y Satan Mode es uno de los Súper Demon Lords. Así que la info de ésta wiki está mal. 23:01 8 jun 2013 (UTC) vale gracias :) lo siento por haber sido tan pesado jjaja me parecia el mismo :) (46.24.224.157 (discusión) 18:57 12 jun 2013 (UTC)) Lillymon X Aquí está en japonés Lillymon X y en esta página en inglés link :) Charles.929 (discusión) 22:03 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Ejemplo de estructuración Este es un ejemplo de como debe estar organizada una wikia: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters . Por que hayan varias sub-categorias para personajes (por raza, clase, organización, país de procedencia, etc), la categoría principal, "Personajes", no pierde sentido. Así es como debe de estar organizada una wikia, para ayudar mejor a la indexación de temas. En nuestro caso, por ejemplo, mientras "Videojuegos" sería la categoría principal, videjouegos PS, RPG, etc, serían las sub-vcategorias. Y todas las categorías, sean sub o principales, deben ir listadas en el articulo: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Duncan Espero ayude a resolver tus dudas 16:50 17 jun 2013 (UTC) Cartas Las subí precisamente porque no sabía si se trataba exactamente de la misma cartas. Ahora quito algunas. Charles.929 (discusión) 21:55 22 jun 2013 (UTC) No tienen idea de como hacer una wikia ustedes, la deberian hacer parecidad a la vercion de ingles de esta misma pagina, pero no queda horrible, y cuando hago algo para que quede bien, lo deshaces y lo haces quedar horrendo, saben q arreglense ustedes solos y este sitio asqueroso q hicieron. Ok, oído cocina. Evidentemente hay Digimon que me gustan más, como a todos, pero aún así me gusta toda la franquicia e intentaré hacer caso a tu consejo. Un saludo Charles.929 (discusión) 19:37 29 jun 2013 (UTC) Palmon (Adventure) El artículo no se puede editar no por las imágenes, sino porque algún usuario ha puesto muchísimo espacio entre las diferentes secciones entonces a efectos, el artículo consta como larguísimo pero intentaré remediarlo (con paciencia) porque es bastante molesto a la hora de editar xD Ahora aplicaré todos los cambios que me dices. Charles.929 (discusión) 08:34 2 jul 2013 (UTC) ClavisAngemon No me los he inventado (más faltaba), en su perfil de Digimon Collectors los describe así ClavisAngemon. Además para la redacción (como es un poco ambigua), me ayudé con esta página link. Charles.929 (discusión) 18:44 4 jul 2013 (UTC) ClavisAngemon Cómo que no aparece? Le das a la pestaña de Japanese en Profile, y ahí aparece. Lo que se encuentra en verde es el ataque de la Llave y puedes combrobarlo fácilmente con el kanji del cuadro de ataques, en el perfil dice entre otras cosas que ClavisAngemon protege la Puerta Zenith, un portal que separa el Mundo Digital y el Mundo Externo (así lo define), que ésta está sellada por 360 puertas, y quien posee la llave maestra que las abre es ClavisAngemon (dice que incluso él mismo llega a ser una extensión de ella). Y en la última parte dice, más o menos, que la llave tiene la habilidad para liberar toda la energía del otro lado de la puerta, que incluso puede poner en peligro al Mundo Digital (hay alguna palabra que se me escapa). Si lo quieres retirar me parece bien estás en tu derecho, pero tampoco pongas en cuestión todo lo que hago sin contrastarlo antes. Charles.929 (discusión) 19:00 4 jul 2013 (UTC) Neemon Hola Morxito, no dejes enlaces hacia Neemon (Frontier) porque lo mas seguro es que sea borrada (una vez un un usuario la creo y fue eliminada) ya que es unapagina innecesaria porque Neemon no tiene una participación grande en las peleas o algún tipo de evolución en la serie por lo cual no es necesario que tenga su pagina especifica.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 00:25 8 jul 2013 (UTC) Nombres de Digimon Sí me había fijado pero no sabía que era algo normativo. Gracias por decírmelo ^.^ Charles.929 (discusión) 16:55 15 jul 2013 (UTC) Dudas Hola Morxito, solo quiero preguntarte unas cosas, de donde descargas los Videos de DigimonXros Wars que subes a la Wiki es que quiero velo pero no encuentro ninguna pagina donde se encuentre la serie y en youtube no los encuentro todos o están con mymala calidad, sabrs alguna pagina donde se encuentre la serie porue no quiero verlos desde la wiki. La otra es porque quitas la plantilla Enobras, delos artículos algunos si ya no la necesitaban pero otros si son muy cortos y creo que requieren mejorarse, solo en una duda. --Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 02:37 18 jul 2013 (UTC)